A History of Joy
by gythia
Summary: A prequel involving Joy Digatoga, a character introduced in The Windsword Clan. Warnings: torture and noncon situations. This is a movie script about the loribonding program at the Tifar POW camp during the Earth-Minbari war. B5/ Time Yarns crossover.


A History of Joy

Shooting Script

Scenes:

Scene 0 – Battle

Scene 1 – Battlefield Bang

Scene 2 – Search

Scene 3 – Interrogation

Scene 4 – Arrival on Tifar

Scene 5 – Torture

Scene 6 – Work Detail

Scene 7 – Loribonding

Characters:

Humans:

Corporal Joy Digatoga – Earth Force Marine (played by me)

Sergeant Bennett Marco – Earth Force Marine

Scene 1 Dead Humans in Marine uniform on the Battlefield (optional)

Scene 6 Humans – two human females (possibly including 23 year old blonde Sergeant Carla Punch)

Scene 7 hallucinations (possibly Vader, if available)

Minbari:

Minbari Warriors

Interrogator

Lyndienn

Comac the Torturer (Comac of Clan Itma)

Control

Narrator (Delenn's voice – voiced by me)

Title Sequence:

Titles appear over handheld shots of desert landscape, slot canyons. Someone is walking through them with the camera.

TITLES: "City of Sorrows Museum Gallery Presents

A History of Joy"

NARRATOR (voiceover): From the perspective of history, it is clear that the war was a mistake. At the end of the Human War, there were many unanswered questions. The questions that perplexed the whole galaxy have now largely been answered. But some questions remain. Why would warriors photograph themselves committing war crimes? Since these shocking images were shown to me, that question has haunted me. Not because I do not know the answer, but because I fear that I do.

Scene 0

Setting: A Battlefield. Outdoors. (Cathedral Gorge Campground if available)

Steps speed up, the camera motions become jerky, Minbari Warriors appear around the cameraman, clearly part of his unit. They fire into the slot canyons (camera is tight on the warriors firing so that the beam is not in the shot, no fx needed.)

Warriors step over fallen human Marines (or possibly just parts of them) and other battle

detritus.

Minbari Warriors chase Joy into a dead end slot canyon.

Joy raises her PPG Rifle to fire, and nothing happens. She looks down at the rifle, and up at the camera. She shifts her grip to hold the rifle like a club.

MINBARI WARRIOR: Good. The human seems intact. Capture that one. The Shai-Alyt will be pleased.

A Minbari Warrior comes forward with a Minbari Fighting Pike. Joy and the Warrior fight. Improvised fight scene.

Another Minbari Warrior comes up behind her. Joy chicken-kicks the Minbari in front of her and rear-kicks the one behind her. The Minbari grab her and wrestle. They get her rifle.

More Minbari join in the struggle. They capture her and pull off her helmet and flak jacket.

The Minbari search her.

MINBARI WARRIOR: Do you have any grenades on you?

JOY: Fuck you, bonehead!

MINBARI WARRIOR: Good idea.

The Minbari unfastens his uniform.

Scene 1: Battlefield Bang

Continuation of previous scene. Same setting. This scene will be cut from the film festival version.

The Warriors take off Joy's clothing. They remain in their war armor and free their penises. (Minbari penises look like human penises with condoms).

MINBARI WARRIOR: In Valen's name, humans are hairy!

JOY (kicks him): And still alive and kicking, you Minbari bastards!

The Warriors grab her legs. One Warrior holds each leg, and someone holds down her wrists. The Warriors and Joy have a gangbang. Improvised struggle play.

Scene 2: Search

Setting: interior of a field hq or spaceship brig.

A Minbari Warrior roughly and thoroughly strip-searches Joy. Digital penetration vaginally and anally.

Scene 3: Interrogation

Setting: a dark room with a spotlight.

Joy is naked. Her wrists are bound to a metal triangle overhead which is suspended from the ceiling. Her feet are spread and she is standing on the floor, and her ankles are either bound to the floor or are in a spreader bar.

Interrogator performs various tortures, such as flogging on the back, nipple torture, etc.

INTERROGATOR: Where is your drop ship hiding in space?

JOY: Joy Digatoga, Corporal, 3041811369-PL-Sigma.

Interrogator performs more tortures, such as punk play, penetration, etc.

INTERROGATOR: Where is your drop ship?

JOY: Joy Digatoga, Corporal, 3041811369-PL-Sigma.

Interrogator performs more tortures.

INTERROGATOR: Where is your drop ship, human?

JOY: Joy Digatoga, Corporal, 30—

INTERROGATOR: I didn't ask you your name! I know your name! Where is your drop ship, Joy?

JOY: How the hell should I know? I'm a corporal. I don't know squat.

INTERROGATOR: You were leading troops in battle.

JOY: I was on point!

INTERROGATOR: What does that mean?

JOY: Jesus fucking Christ. You guys thought I was the leader because I was in front? You Minbari mofos are insane.

INTERROGATOR: What is 'on point'?

JOY: Looking for you guys. Sarge had this weird idea I'd be good at scouting because I'm Native. Hell. I'm from Proxima 3. I've never even been to Earth.

INTERROGATOR: Native to where?

JOY: Shit. Uh. Joy Digatoga, Corporal, 3041811369-PL-Sigma.

INTERROGATOR (inflicts pain): Stop that. (pause). Is corporal a low rank?

JOY: Joy Di—

INTERROGATOR (inflicts pain): Stop. Is corporal a low rank?

JOY: Yes.

INTERROGATOR: You appear to be a little old for a low rank.

JOY: They were taking anything.

INTERROGATOR: Who were taking what?

JOY: At the recruiting station. Hell, you guys must know you're winning. You must know how many of us you've killed.

INTERROGATOR: Of course we are winning. We are a superior species, with superior technology. What is a recruiting station?

JOY: You know. A recruiting office? Where they sign up people to be in the military?

INTERROGATOR: You were not born warrior caste?

JOY: Last month I was in customer service.

INTERROGATOR: Worker caste. (pause) By the time you leave the Loribonding Program, you will be in our service. That is your next destination. You are going to Tifar.

Scene 4: Arrival on Tifar

Settings: interior, the Tifar POW camp. Tifar is a planet. Plain rooms and a barracks.

A Minbari Warrior searches Joy. Then she is subjected to various tortures, and then taken to a barracks where she has a gangbang with the guards.

Scene 5: Torture

Setting: interiors, various torture cells on Tifar.

Comac (and / or sometimes his helpers) tortures Joy is various ways. Such as (this is not an exclusive list):

5A: Person Shaped Cage

Joy is inside the Person Shaped Cage. (prop and setting at Libertine)

Comac has something in a frosted bucket.

Closeup of steel dildo in ice bucket.

Comac penetrates her anally with the cold steel.

Possibly also include flogging, caning, etc.

5B: Catherine Wheel

Joy is slowly turned upside down on the wheel. (prop and setting at Libertine)

Comac or another Minbari subjects her to various tortures.

5C: Bent Over

Comac bends Joy over something. Her hands are bound behind her back, and a rope or chain pulls forward and up on her bound wrists in a way that keeps her in place bent over. Comac sodomizes her with a strap on.

5D: Water Oubliette

Joy is in a cage built into the floor, which is partially filled with water. (prop and setting at Libertine)

5E: Electrotorture

A Minbari Warrior subjects Joy to electrotorture.

5F: Narrow Cage

Joy is in the narrow standing cage. (prop and setting at Libertine)

Handheld shots of someone who is holding the camera and Marco approaching the cage. Marco is being led on a dog collar by the person holding the camera.

(off screen behind the camera) LYNDIENN: Joy!

JOY: Yes, Lyndienn?

LYNDIENN: Take my picture!

Lyndienn hands Joy the camera through the cage.

Camera turns around onto Lyndienn.

Lyndienn pushes Marco down onto his hands and knees.

MARCO: You can push me down but you can't make me say what you want.

LYNDIENN: Is Marco in the picture?

JOY (from behind the camera): Yes, Lyndienn.

Lyndienn smiles at the camera and gives a thumbs up.

Human Off-Camera (over a loudspeaker): I freely confess that I have cowardly dropped bombs from the air on the Minbari people and performed the actions of an air pirate.

MARCO: I ain't never making no broadcast!

LYNDIENN: Comac is the one who cares about breaking you. I'm just having fun.

5G: Bound to a Chair

Comac binds Joy to the torture chair. (prop and setting at Libertine)

Joy struggles. Comac subjects her to various tortures.

5H: Bastinado

Joy is secured with her feet exposed and the toes bent upward to stretch the skin. A Minbari canes Joy on the bottom of the feet.

5I: Joy Digatoga and the Crystal Penis

Joy is bound spread eagled to some flat surface, face up. A Minbari Warrior tortures her, paying particular attention to her breasts. He inserts the glass wand butt plug in her butt, and then puts on a strap on of the large glass dildo and takes her.

5J: Suspension

A Minbari Warrior subjects Joy to rope bondage and suspension.

5K: Holding Position 1

Joy is ordered to hold position and she does. She is now co-operative and submissive. She is spanked with various implements such as a strap, cane, etc. Then she is plugged and paddled while plugged.

5L: Holding Position 2

Joy holds position for various tortures.

5M: Holding Position 3

Joy holds position to be spanked with a denn'bok. Then she is plugged with a crystal look plug and simultaneously penetrated with the denn'bok.

Scene 6: Work Detail

6A: Setting: interior in front of a door on Tifar

MINBARI WARRIOR: I need three volunteers for a work detail. Females only.

6B: Setting: interior, Minbari war cruiser. A barracks or plain room.

Joy and two other human females entertain the troops. Joy is co-operative and submissive now. Gangbang between the human females and the Minbari Warriors.

Scene 7: Loribonding

Setting: interior on Tifar.

CONTROL: Come here, Joy.

Joy obeys.

CONTROL: Hands behind your head, legs apart.

Joy obeys.

Control plays with her breasts. He walks around to the other side, the camera following him. He flogs her back. Joy holds position.

CONTROL: You are ready to be loribonded. Hold out your left arm for me.

Joy holds out her arm for Control. He gives her the drugs.

CONTROL: Back in position.

Joy goes back into position.

Closeup of Joy's face as they take effect.

The shot goes out of focus and we are seeing Joy's hallucinations.

Illusion: Scenes of war, a closeup of shoveling snow, and odd, wavering images of the tortures she has experienced.

CONTROL (off camera): You are seeing dream state illusions. Loritril gives you access to your subconscious.

(optional illusion, if available: Joy imagines Darth Vader decapitating a Minbari Warrior. He swings the lightsaber and a Minbari head rolls on the ground.)

CONTROL (off camera): I am going to give you a phrase. This is your loribond command phrase. When I say your phrase, you will obey instantly, without hesitation, without question. Your phrase is Sha. In the warrior caste language, that means "death".

Illusion: Joy, in full Native regalia, is standing in front of a sweeping vista, drumming.

CONTROL (off camera): The counterphrase is Loridano. When you hear Loridano, that cancels all previous commands.

Illusion: a Minbari warship firing. (clip from DVD).

CONTROL (off camera): Sha. Focus on me.

The camera focuses in on Control.

Then the camera goes to a two shot of Control and Joy.

CONTROL (hands her a toy ray gun): Sha. Shoot yourself.

Joy obeys. Nothing happens.

CONTROL (points to a normal door): Congratulations. You passed the level one test. That is an airlock Sha. Space yourself.

Joy walks to the door and opens it. It opens on a planetary scene. Joy walks outside.

Closeup of Joy's eyes.

FX: Green screen shot. Joy is standing in a starfield.

CONTROL (off camera): Now look and see what is real.

Joy is standing outside.

CONTROL: That was the level 2 test. Come back in.

Joy obeys.

CONTROL: Go to that table. Sha . Bend over for me and spread your ass cheeks.

Joy obeys.

Control has anal sex with her.

CONTROL: Very good, Joy. Loridano. That was the level 3 test. Now stand up.

Joy obeyes.

Control hands her an instrument of torture.

CONTROL: Sha. Torture yourself.

Joy obeys.

CONTROL: Good. That was the level 4 test. Loridano.

Joy stops.

Control goes to a door and a Minbari Warrior (or two) brings in Marco, who is resisting. He is in uniform and his rank and name are clearly visible.

MARCO: What is this? You giving up on torturing me, think it'll work better if you hurt a woman in front of me? I'm never going to do what you want, or say what you want.

CONTROL: Silence!

MARCO: Go fuck yourselves, Minbari! Give it up, it's not going to work!

The guard gags Marco.

CONTROL: We have given up on Marco. He is right, he will never get with the program. For every one who leaves here loribonded, one never leaves Tifar.

Control turns to Joy and gives her a different ray gun.

CONTROL: Sha. Kill Bennett Marco.

Joy obeys.

Marco falls to the ground.

JOY: I am become death.

CONTROL: That was the level five test. You are fully loribonded, phrased, and tested. It is time for you to go. I will give you your mission before your leave. You are going home.

Cut away to:

Final shot: Joy is back in her uniform, traveling. (Possibly the monorail station if available).

Roll Credits.


End file.
